1.) Field of Invention
Hydrogen generator
2.) Description of Related Art                A) U.S. Pat. No. 899,403A; Date August, 1975, Cook, Jr., Edward H.        B) U.S. Pat. No. 9,217,203, Date December, 2015, Gotheil-Yelle, Scott        C) Published Ref.: “21 Years of Creative Work” by George Manojlovich, copyrighted 1977, pages 42-48 (Copy enclosed)        